Wings of Fire: Vader's Repentance
by CatinthehatWantaMEME
Summary: Vader has destroyed people, planets, and even... himself. After being restored to health by so, Luke Skywalker, he descends into the galaxy to find life. He lands on planet named Phyyria and meets Bengal, a Rainwing, but with planet in all out war, he is forced to fight. Doing so, will he find forgiveness for his evil. Rated T for blood and occasionally themes.


**First story, A Wings of Fire and Star Wars crossover. Ok, this story is if Darth Vader had survived and was taken to secret Rebel base where he was brought back to health by Luke Skywalker and Vader sends himself into galaxy to find way to wash away death he brought on a planet known as Phyrria. Remember, I don't own Wings of Fire(Tui T. Sutherland) or Star Wars(LucasFilm) and belong to there respective owners.**

Once apon a time,In a galaxy far, far away…

Star WarsXWings of Fire

Vader Repentance

After Years of fighting

The Galactic War ends

Leaving the destruction of

Death in its wake

Leaving bounties on

important figures heads

Including Sith Lord Vader

Weakened from battle

Thanks to his son

Luke Skywalker

He recovered

And flies into galaxy

In hope for a

New Beginning

An X-wing thrust by with a thruster a flame, sparking as if ready to explode. The spacecraft directs itself toward incoming planet with great speed as enters the planet's atmosphere. It starts to burn up into a fireball crackling from pressure of falling and the heat overheating the engine, in a epic free fall.

A Rainwing, covered in orange and scales, was crouched over bed digging through a box of earrings, fitting them on everyone with a disgusted face she put on.

"Bengal, hurry up," a voice commanded in the background, " Queen Glory will not be pleased if we are late!" She yelled again.

" I will be right there, Mother." Bengal called back, "If only one these would look decent." she mummered to herself. Then something caught her eye out her window. A flaming ball of fire crashing down to the ground. She watched it until went behind the tree line and made booming.

" What on earth was that sound, Bengal, are you ready." Bengal's mother yelled.

" Um?" Bengal was about to continue but, in her mind, a little thought of curiosity went into her head that told her to investigate. She looked through the window thinking of what she should do.

" How many times do I have to say it, HURRY UP!" Bengal's mother yet again,

but Bengal was already flying the out the window toward the mysterious explosion, flying into the unknown.

Bengal flew for what was like hours(but it actually minutes) until she arrived at a small pit with a metallic looking object that looked like a scrunched pile metal. The flames that grew within it were spreading and was almost unbearable even humid area where it was always warm. When she least expected, an object shot toward her but missed over her head by a couple of inches. As she the watched it pass a hit ground, a stirring noise came back from the flaming pile of metal. She looked back and saw a tall figure rise from it and slowly scrabbled onto the ground. It was… scavenger like just...big. " AH! Giant Scavenger!" She yelped and threw a rock at it but it put its hand and rock stopped in mid air. The rock fell, and he or she put their hand to push something and a loud breathing noise came. They looked around maybe trying to take where they are and looked back down to stare at Bengal.

" What a strange looking being you are." He said stare even more menacing looking

" 'Strange looking', hey you should be talking, weird helmet guy." She snapped.

" And also quite a ignorant type as well." He said tilting his a little. He looked around again. " Tell me what planet I am." looking back at her.

" Um… Pyrrhia, I guess" Bengal started, " I mean… I think so, well the continent we're on is Pyrrhia soooo yeah… right?" Bengal exclaimed.

" Not entirely." he said, " What is your name?".

" Bengal" she said, " What's yours?"

" Vader" Vader responded.

" Oh, that's a… nice name." Bengal said " Sooo is that your real name or nickname?"

" It is a code name, my real name is Anakin." Vader answered.

" That's a better name the your intimidating VADER name." She smiled. There was a pause in between.

" Where do you live, I like to understand where am and it's surroundings." Vader said.

" I live not too far here…" Bengal started, " but I'm not so sure my mother will like a stranger in her house, especially a giant scavenger." Bengal said unsure. They went back on foot( still Bengal has trouble walk half a mile) and arrived at Bengal's home. Her home was different from normal RainWings, instead of living in the trees with homes made of vines and leaves, her home was a mud hut with a thatch roof. "Wonder if mother is home?" Bengal peaked through the door. There were no sounds, only the birds chirping and monkeys howling. " Okay, I think it is good for you to come inside." She said.

" It isn't wise to invite someone into your home without permission from the owner, I like to if I'm able to in this house." Vader pointed out.

" Blah, blah, blah, blah, my mom is always scared of me talking to strangers and exploring without her supervision. " she said back

" Parents should be very protective of their children" he answered back

" Well, my mother is a little too protective." she said, " she always tells me to be a ' Respective daughter of a Royal advisor'." she continued.

"Royal advisor, your mother works with your leader?" Vader sounding interested.

" Yeah, she has to watch over the new queen since our new one has never done anything with leadership before. Besides, why do you care?" she said.

" Leaders of a Kingdom, Government, or Empire should have more information about something more than a mere young one." Vader explained. " It would be greatly appreciated if your would lead me to them. What is leader's name?" Vader asked.

" She's new but her name is Glory, Queen Glory." Bengal answered. She went over to the table picked up the invite to the Queen transition. It read 'Queen Glory of the RainWings, invites you to celebration of her switch to power. We have special drinks for the occasion….' blah blah stuff she didn't care of and she didn't want to read it either.

"Bengal…. Bengal!" Her mother's voice cried.

" I suppose that is your mother?" Vader asked.

" Yep, that's her, the one only pain in my life and she doesn't sound happy." Bengal said with a groan.

She went toward the door, and opened it. There, her mother was outside, not far from the entrance.

" Bengal, where were you, we are now definitely late to the party. Now how am supposed to get the Queen's respe… who's the giant scavenger looking thing doing in our house?" She said from being agitated to being concerned.

" Mom, this is Vader. He came from that explosion earlier and he is person, not a scavenger." Bengal explained to her.

" Can you show me to your queen, I liked to ask her some questions." Vader said to Bengal's mother.

" Okay first of all, I do not know you enough since came from outer space, second, you broke into my house, and now are wanting to see my Queen!" she said.

" Actually, she let me into your house, but please, I need answers to what planet on since your daughter gave me name and nothing else." Vader said with Bengal giving him a look.

" Hmm, okay but if me or any guards find you planning something, and you're through" She said menacingly.

" Thank you,"

" You lead the way" Vader said gladly. Vader followed Bengal's Mother, but… Bengal suddenly had a little headache. Before her eyes, visions of dark and sad things stormed through her head and almost made her cry. As quickly as it appeared, it quickly disappeared, leaving her too many questions with no answers. As she watched them walk away, she thought of how Vader was so gentle and kind he was, but happened before they met, was full of evil, agony, sadness. She ran to catch with them, with many questions of who really was Vader and why he came here in the first place?

 **Okay, this my first story, so give me what you think. Did you like it or dislike it. For the next chapter I'm planning to as each as a POV, going between Vader and Bengal. Oh and Bengal is my Oc, not confuse anyone thinking this was a character in the series. One last thing, give some ideas for a Wings of Fire crossover.**


End file.
